Nyuro
Nyuro is the shipwright of the North Pirates. Appearance He has 1,85 height and he is slim and Muscular.He has black rhasta hair. He isnt wearing any tops and wears black cargo pants. He also has a scar over his eye but he can see perfectly. Personality He is very down to earth, and when he laughs he will get everyones attention. He talks a lot and wishes he was back at his home in North Blue. Abilities and Powers Nyuro is a muscular man with superb skills. He trained as a marine but he ran away cause he killed a marine officer. His speed is extremely amazing. Weapons: Small Knives. Devil Fruit: '''None '''Fighting Style: Super-Human Speed, Super-Human Strength, Busoshoku Haki. Soru and Tekai user. History The Trio decided that they have to find a Shipwright to make them a ship to travel around. On their way to the next island they found a ship passing near them in the sea. Jakuro suddenly jumped to the ship only to find dead corpses around. With his Devil Fruit he grabbed the other two and put them on the ship. The ship was in a fine condition and seemed like they died silent. Someone open one of the ship's door laughing. Seeing them in the ship he got his two axes from the back and got ready to fight. Jakuro smiled at him asking him whats his name. He said is Nyuro. Jakuro challenged him to a fight. He agreed but Nyuro was defeated by a 'Water Shot. Extremely surprised of his ability he accepted his defeat and told him to finish him. Jakuro liked his spirit and asked him to join. He accepted and said he is a Shipwright that had to kill them to get this ship and make it better. Back on the previous island where he lived Nyuro after 5 hours he made the ship ready to go. Jakuro and the crew got on and started their journey from North Blue to Grand Line. The crew finally gathered and they are ready to go to the Grand Line. They passed the Twin Cape and they reach Grand Line. While they were sailing in the start of the Grand Line, fog suddenly appeared and they couldn't see whats going on. Suddenly a canonball hit near the ship. Panicked, Moxx fly up in the air to see who there. Only to find out that they reached a Marine base. The fog was finally gone and they could see perfectly that 1,000 of Marines were aiming at them. Jakuro smiled and jumped from the ship. He performed a massive wave that took away all the Marines' soldiers. They saw 4 shadows standing. They were the Captains of this base: Rapsol, Tronity, Tycoon and Alec. Each North Pirate selected one of them to fight. Jakuro vs Rapsol, Shia LaRow vs Tronity, Moxx vs Tycoon and Nyuro vs Alec. They fight them and defeated them. Later when the 4 Captains were knocked out, Jakuro ordered Moxx to search the Base for any food or money. Moxx went inside only to find a basement. He went there and see that cells were there with some criminals inside. Moxx didnt know what to do. He saw a man standing at the biggest cell. The man looked at him and laughed. He said his name was Warlon Hiddy a top doctor that killed 10 of his patients cause they didnt pay. Moxx liked his attitude and broke his cell and let him free. Later both of them appeared at the others and talked. Later Jakuro decided to make Hiddy the next member of the crew. The crew is finally 5 members and they are ready to set sail again. Trivia *'Bounty:66,000,000.' *'Laugh:Lookokokokokokoko.' *'He is the 5th member of [['North Pirates]]. Category:Pirate Category:Human Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Marksman Category:Rokushiki User Category:Male Category:North Blue Characters Category:LuffyPirateKing Category:North Pirates